


The year of the wolf

by yogini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Ficlet, Gen, Post Hale Fire, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: His wolf comes to him in the winter. He’s cautious and stays close to the walls of the rooms as he explores his new home. Stiles doesn’t know exactly what happened to him, just the big picture, but he gives him time and lets him settle in.





	The year of the wolf

His wolf comes to him in the winter. He’s cautious and stays close to the walls of the rooms as he explores his new home. Stiles doesn’t know exactly what happened to him, just the big picture, but he gives him time and lets him settle in.

His winter wolf spends time outside in the snow, checks the perimeter and guards the territory, but other than that he mostly uses the dark and cold months to rest and to recharge. His favourite thing to do is to nap in front of the fire, rumbling contentedly, as long as Stiles isn’t in the room. Slowly, slowly Stiles begins with leaving the door open, then sits quietly in the doorway. He moves on to the armchair and finally sits close on the sofa. His wolf doesn’t completely relax but he doesn’t go back to his own room either.

His spring wolf wakes up, becomes livelier. He explores the breadth and the length of the territory, keeps track of everything new as the snow melts and the forest comes to life again. He comes home with muddy paws and leaves and sticks in his fur and Stiles becomes as soaked as his wolf as he tries to give him a bath because his wolf doesn’t trust him completely yet and doesn’t want him to hold his paws and lift him up.

His summer wolf is silly. He runs and plays and spends more time outside than inside. He comes home panting happily and flops himself down at Stiles feet to get cuddles. He seems starved for touch and now that he dares to openly ask for affection Stiles doesn’t hesitate to shower him in it. And when Stiles falls asleep on the couch his wolf drapes a blanket over him, taking care of his human.

His autumn wolf is mardy. He curls up, looking miserably at the rain outside as he remembers and mourns the family that was taken from him. He tries to retreat back to his room but Stiles refuses to let him get back into the shell that he just only recently started to coax his wolf out of and clings on. As the snow begins to fall again his wolf’s grief eases and he scampers along when they go out to find the perfect Christmas tree.

And after several cycles of winter, spring, summer, autumn, the ever changing seasons that follow each other in coming and passing, his wolf sheds his fur and becomes Derek again for the first time in many years.  

 


End file.
